


It Started With Junko as a Teacher but Then Ishimaru became a Girl

by RarityIsMahFavorite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, If they were mentioned in the game they aren't dead, Ishimaru turns into a girl, M/M, junko's a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityIsMahFavorite/pseuds/RarityIsMahFavorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima was teacher for a day. No problem, nithing should happen.</p><p>But it's Junko Enoshima.</p><p>Long story short, Ishimaru is a girl now, no questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Junko as a Teacher but Then Ishimaru became a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Some character are ooc, I just can't write it right, okay? I'm in a sugar high too....

Today was not Ishimaru’s day. 

First, Mondo calls and says he’s sick with ‘whatever the hell Daiya says’. Then his teacher has to go and deliver a baby since she’s the Ultimate Midwife. And after that his principal decides to let Junko Enoshima of all people lead the class. And then Junko tells everyone to ‘sit their lazy asses down and shut the Fuck up”.

Naegi, sitting next to Ishimaru, raised his hand. “Uh, Junko? Can you even teach?” Junko whipped her head to Naegi.

“I can teach despair! And just for that Makoto, you get executed!” Junko laughed. “Just kidding. Everyone, you have five minutes to explain what despair means to you! If you include Junko anywhere, bonus points!”

Finally. Schoolwork. 

Soon, three minute mark, Ishimaru finished. Naegi was still writing, his hand making the same thirteen motions. “Naegi, are you literally writing Junko Enoshima?”

“No,” Naegi said. “I’m writing Despair too. My hand is despairing over writing this much.”

“Time’s up, fuckers!” Junko announced. Turn in your papers!” 

“I didn’t even finish!” Leon’s voice said. “Atleast ten minutes?” 

“Leon, turn in your paper or so help me I’ll pelt you to death with a thousand baseballs.” Junko held out a big orange button that said “The 1,000 Blows, Leon’s Execution”.

That was enough to motivate Kuwata.

“Alright Hopeless Losers, Let’s read these essays.

I’m seriously questioning Junko’s authority.

“Alright, Touko says Herself. F- for Touko.” Junko completely ignored Fukawa’s glare.

“Togami says the school nurse. Her name’s Mikan Tsumiki, and not too bad. A-.” Junko flipped through.

“Taeko Yagashiro says Yamada volunteering to model. A+.” Junko skipped one, and picked another.

“Yamada says: Today was not Ishimaru’s day. 

First, Mondo calls and says he’s sick with ‘whatever the hell Daiya says’. Then his teacher has to go and deliver a baby since she’s the Ultimate Midwife. And after that his principal decides to let Junko Enoshima of all people lead the class. And then Junko tells everyone to ‘sit their lazy asses down and shut the Fuck up”.

Naegi, sitting next to Ishimaru, raised his hand. “Uh, Junko? Can you even teach?” Junko whipped her head to Naegi.

“I can teach despair! And just for that Makoto, you get executed!” Junko laughed. “Just kidding. Everyone, you have five minutes to explain what despair means to you! If you include Junko anywhere, bonus points!”

Finally. Schoolwork. 

Soon, three minute mark, Ishimaru finished. Naegi was still writing, his hand making the same thirteen motions. “Naegi, are you literally writing Junko Enoshima?”

“No,” Naegi said. “I’m writing Despair too. My hand is despairing over writing this much.”

“Time’s up, fuckers!” Junko announced. Turn in your papers!” 

“I didn’t even finish!” Leon’s voice said. “Atleast ten minutes?” 

“Leon, turn in your paper or so help me I’ll pelt you to death with a thousand baseballs.” Junko held out a big orange button that said “The 1,000 Blows, Leon’s Execution”.

That was enough to motivate Kuwata.

“Alright Hopeless Losers, Let’s read these essays.

I’m seriously questioning Junko’s authority.

“Alright, Touko says Herself. F- for Touko.” Junko completely ignored Fukawa’s glare.

“Togami says the school nurse. Her name’s Mikan Tsumiki, and not too bad. A-.” Junko flipped through.

“Celestia Ludenburg says Yamada volunteering to model. A+.” Junko skipped one, and picked another.

“Yamada says- HEY! What the Fuck is this? Is it literally writing what I say? Yamada, get the Fuck out, spend time with Ryota whats-their-name.”

Junko sighed as Yamada left. “Maizono says Leon. C+.” She looked over at Leon, who had the most heartbroken face. “Nevermind, she gets an A.”

Really Junko-kun?

“Leon says Junko Enoshima. A+ work. And Naegi says- Junko Enoshima, Despair, Junko Enoshima, Despair! He passes the class for the year!”

“Junko, yiu haven’t read mine, or Asahina’s or Ishimaru’s. There’s still Hagakure and Sakura too.” Chihiro said from their seat. “Mine said Junko X Mondo and Leon X Kazuichi Souda.” Junko rolled her eyes.

“Whatever Cheerio Fujisnacki. Okay now, chemistry!”

“What are we even doing?” Aoi asked, saying her first words of the day. Junko rolled her eyes yet again. 

“Let’s see who can cause the biggest explosion and the most casualties.” Junko shrugged and pressed yet another button, causing various liquids and solids to appear. “Get started, and aim for Kyouko. Whoever disables Kyouko the longest gets a cookie.”

Ishimaeu raised his hand, and bit back fear. Junko was a hot mess, emphasis on hot. “Junko-kun, I don’t think this is welcome a school environment.” 

“Who the Fuck asked you, Red Eyes Sebastian?” Junko said. “Cause explosion, we get high, A+.”

“I’m sure this isn’t safe!!” Ishimaru countered. “I’ll give you a detention slip!!” Junko smiled and patted his head.

“If you get Kyouko and Ishimaru, you’ll get a dozen cookies.” 

“This completely breaks every school rule!!” Ishimaru yelled. “I’ll report you!” Junko sighed and brought his head straight into her breasts and lovingly ran her hand in his hair.

“My poor moral husband,” she cooed. “He didn’t deserve it. Poor, poor, Ishimaru. I’m the teacher, I do what I want. Okay?”

Ishimaru was taken over by calmness. “Yes.”

“Okay, join Despair one day, and I’ll give you cookies. As many cookies as you want-”

“This seems like some weird porno where the teacher starts blowing the student right about now!” Leon commented. Junko let go of Ishimaru and grabbed the execution button.

“Bye-Bye Kuwata-kun!” And she pushed the button. Leon’s desk and chair fell through the floor and he was gone.

“Ishimaru, sit down please.” And for the first time in his life, this was welcome in his pants’ environment.

____________________________________________________________________

“This movie sucks.” Leon said. He was currently watching some weird thing called ‘Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. “The handsome dude was executed! And that Junko actors sucks!”

“Pfft. You’ll love chapter two then.” a new voice said. “Mondo gets executed.” 

“Fuck man! You spoiled it, Teruteru!” 

“I got executed first tho.” Teruteru replied. “Have you seen the sequel Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair?” Leon shrugged.

“I’ve seen Peko’s execution, and Gundham’s. His was the biggest fuck you ever, right?”

“Yeah! But I got deep fried, Leon. Deep fried.”

“I feel ya man.”

“I feel you too.”

 

____________________________________________________________________

“Class, start getting your work done, or you’ll get executed.” Junko said. Ishimaru raised his hand.

“Where is Kuwata-kun? Is he dead?” Junko sighed.

“He’s in the closet.” Junko said. “Literally. He’s screwing a dude from Class 77. In a closet.” 

“Junko, are we actually gonna learn something?” Chihiro asked. “No offense.” Junko held out another button and pushed it, this ime labeled Super Fujisaki Bros- Chihiro’s Execution. 

“No questioning of my authority of your knowledge! Or else execution!” Junko then put away the button, and poured something into something.

“Class, we are going to learn how to protect Mondo from these girls on the Internet to want to do him. First take a vial on Mondo’s blood-”

____________________________________________________________________

“This movie sucks.” Chihiro complained. “Mondo murdered Chihiro! And Ishimaru totally wants him! Don’t you thinks so, Kuwata-kun?”

“Yeah! But that really handsome Leon actor was executed too! With being hit by a million baseballs!” Leon replied. “This isn’t my business anyway, but Teruteru was deep fried.” 

“I heard you guys kissed in the closet and did the gay cuddles.” Chihiro said. “Junko said so, but last I heard was she was teaching how to protect Mon-chan from girls in the Internet.”

“When’d you get so sassy, Fujisaki?” Leon asked. Chihiro smiled.

“I’ve always been!”

“Oh.”  
____________________________________________________________________

 

“And that’s how you summon a demon called My Mother!” Junko said, flipping off her black hood after the satanic ritual. “Any questions?”

“Junko? Are you sure that was safe?” Aoi asked. “I’m concerned for my health.” Junko sighed and picked up yet another button, this one labeled Water Illusion Show- Aoi’s Execution.

“Bye Aoi, see you never!” Aoi disappeared like the other ones who were executed.

“Now class, let’s learn a genderfuck potion! Rule 63 and 34 all in one!”

____________________________________________________________________

“This movie sucks.” Peko said. “Right Young Master?”

“Peko, I said stop calling me that.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Right. Sorry.”

“This movie sucks.” Aoi complained. “They killed off Sakura, and Ishimaru is dead, and Mondo is butter, and That Aoi actor SUCKS!” 

“Chihiro was killed off! And Makoto’s an idiot. Fuck him!” Leon protested.

“Goodbye Despair was better.” 

____________________________________________________________________

“-and add the blood of Cthulhu.. And there! You have a sex and genderbend potion all in one! So-” The potion started bubbling uncontrollably.

“AW SHIT IT’S GONNA BLOW!” Junko then pushed three buttons, one that said The Ultimate Punishment, another saying Burning of the Versailles Witch, and the last one saying After School Lesson.

Junko, Celeste, Makoto, and Kyouko dropped leaving Ishimaru, Touko, Togami, and Sakura for themselves.

“I’ll get the execution buttons!! Meanwhile everyone duck!” Ishimaru ran from his seat, hands above his head to reach the bag of buttons.

Soon, he pushed A 30% Chance, First Kiss Prank, Human⭐️Disqualification, Sayaka Maizono’s Final Performance, Deciding Match of the Whole Galaxy. But before he could press his button, Prime Minister Ishimaru’s Inaugural Parade, the potion exploded, and everything wen


End file.
